


Sleep Over at the Morgue

by Pipermccloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is more his grumpy self, Fluff, Hi mom, I hope Merrygoat likes this, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, They don't play Sexy Candyland in this version, Undertaker, ciel - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Undertaker and Ciel throw a sleepover-well, more like Undertaker talks Ciel into one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerryGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/gifts).



"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!" Undertaker cartwheeled over to the bed and flopped on it, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly. He sat up and looked over to Ciel, grinning ear to ear. Ciel, on the other hand was dragging his sleeping bag and dropped it in the middle of the floor, looking around the room. It was dimly lit and was decorated in soft greens and greys, with an old oaken dresser with a covered mirror, many bottles splayed across its surface. The room was very cluttered, and a stench invaded the boy's nostrils, making him feel a little ill.

"It smells really musty." he crinkles his nose. "Have you cleaned in here?"

"Not since the old Queen died." Undertaker grabbed a pillow to toss at Ciel, seeing he had not brought one with him. "So, that's about forty years, give or take a few. I never really had time to clean." He whipped a feather duster from inside his cloak to clean the dust from nearby areas, coughing a little as he inhaled the dust.

"But yet you had time to use a trampoline to jump your way to my window and peck at the door like some sort of mockingbird." Ciel rolled his eye and arranged his sleeping bag so it was nicely fluffed up. He reached inside of it to pull out Bitter Rabbit and hug him to his chest as he sat down, stroking the ears softly. 

"What is up with you and that bunny?" The grey-haired man pointed to the fluff toy. Ciel hugged Bitter Rabbit tighter, pouting at the old man.

"I had him for a long time! He's.."

"An emotional support animal?"

Ciel nods before wriggling into his sleeping bag, sighing softly. Undertaker frowned and grabbed the boy, yoinking him up onto the bed by his shoulders.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The little earl smacked him with the rabbit. Undertaker laughed and ducked out of his reach, scrambling to the foot of the bed and grabbing a pillow to use as a shield as Ciel threw his toy at him. He picked up Bitter Rabbit and flung it back at him, hitting Ciel in the chest.

"I want to sleep!" He complained, crossed his arms and giving the laughing man a glare.

"Tis a sleepover! You stay up!"

"SLEEP-Over, you dunce."

"Yes-you OVER SLEEP the next morning!" Undertaker did a somersault on the bed and flopped extra hard, making Ciel bounce and shriek. The blunette scrambled off the bed, dusting himself off and fixing his mussed hair.

"Can you PLEASE calm down? You're acting like you're hyped up or something." He picked up one end of his sleeping back and dragged it farther from the bed. "Since you're the expert, what do we do at sleepovers?" he looked expectantly at the mortician, who took off his hat and pulled a scroll from it. He stared in disbelief as Undertaker began to read from the list.

"First, we get our sleeping bags and whatever else we're sleeping on set up! CHECK! Then, we watch a horror movie, and after that we'll raid the kitchen for snacks. Also, if one of us gets scared by the horror movie, walking each other to the bathroom is also in order."

"You mean when YOU get scared." Ciel crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. The older male gave a guilty grin before continuing. 

"After that, we tell stories, and then we play board games." The silver-haired man reached under the bed and pulled out a dusty box. Ciel coughed and covered his nose, walking over to see what kind of game he had.

"Sexy Candyland for Couples?!" Ciel gawked at the boardgame and the scantily clad woman on the front, sucking a candy cane with sultry eyes and with several more candy canes poking out from her cleavage. A closer look at the board revealed silhouettes of other women and men, all striking sensual poses and one female silhouette dangling a bra from her fingertips and a male arched over what seems to be the loop of a candy cane, one leg stuck up in the air. 

"SHIT!" Undertaker hurriedly shoved it under the bed, face going scarlet. "F-forget you saw that! I meant THIS-" he got on the floor and pulled out Chutes and Ladders, mumbling a sheepish apology. 

"Who knew you were a pervert," the earl muttered, nodding in approval at the more child-appropriate game. "That's better." he wasn't going to question the man on why he would have such a game, though he couldn't shake the box art from his mind. He watched the mortician scamper across the floor on four legs towards the old TV, fumbling with the wires to get it to work. When the TV came on, there was nothing but static.

"Phooey." Undertaker pouted. "Hold on, I need to fix the antennae." He went to the back of the TV to make sure the wires were in order before attempting to straighten the antennae on top of the TV set.   
Ciel rolled his eyes and laid on the bed, taking the opportunity to nap. Might as well get a good rest while he was busy with the TV set. 

"GOT IT!" Undertaker chirped happily as the static turned to a blurry image of a couple dancing across the screen. He got one of his old horror VHS tapes and popped it in the VCR, pressing play.   
The child opened his eye, a little impressed he managed to get the old thing working. 

"What movie are we watching?"

"Night of the Living Dead, of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> I will be planning to make this a multi chapter story! If you got any sleepover activities or anything in general, please let me know!


End file.
